For The Love of Soccer
by Reshiram's Inferno
Summary: Soccer is the sport they enjoy the most. But will the sport lead Tai to the girl of his dreams? First Digi-Oneshot. Taiora.


For the Love of Soccer

**SO HERE IT IS! MY FIRST DIGIMON ONE-SHOT EVER! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME IF YOU DON'T ENJOY! **

Watching the sport had no effect on them. Playing it at school brought them together. At least that's what Tai realized as he stared at the roof of his room one night. Knowing that he liked Sora since they met, he always seemed to fail at expressing his feelings to her whenever he had the chance. When he thought about his failures and beat himself up for it. Every time he was close to telling her, he said something else. Adding to that was the fear of rejection. 'What if she doesn't feel the same way?' he thought. 'What if… there's someone else?'

Sora, holder of the Crest of Love, also felt he same way. Whenever she plays soccer with Tai, she felt like they are getting closer to each other, which was pretty much true. She would sit with him during lunch, study with him in free period, and pass by his house for visits. But, like Tai, she also feared rejection, holding her back. Yet, she wonders if her actions have had any effect on him.

-The Next Day-

There she was on the exact same spot she usually sat, waiting for him to go to her. Tai grabbed his lunch and sat next to Sora who was already doing her homework. "Hi Sora." he said as he took his seat. "Hi." she responded with a smile. That also made Tai smile. Tai realized that Sora always managed to make him smile. The way she looks, the way she talks always made his heart flutter. "Hey Sora?" he said. Sora looked at him and said, "What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment and gathered the courage to ask. "I know this sounds weird, but…" he trailed off. "But what?" she asked. "Have you ever… kissed someone?" he asked. The question made her blush. She ignored him for the rest of lunch. But it put her in deep thought.

No one knows what to expect in Soccer Training, although the other students think it's just sit-ups, push-ups, and drills. But to Tai and Sora, it was sort of a reunion, especially since they only have two classes together and lunch.

The coach was extra rough since the quarter-final game was coming up for their division. "Come on, you can kick better than that!" "Run faster, slowpoke!" he would yell. Tai was one of the best players, so he was having harder time training. During the practice game, Tai hat tricked the first goal. He then tackled the ball from an opponent, passed between another's legs and scored. "Nice job Kamiya." said the coach. All the other boys groaned. But the next round they scored a goal, leaving the coach disappointed in Tai. Sora managed to tackle the ball out of an opponent and ran to the other side to the field. She was too fast for the others to catch and Tai ran next to her for support. She was almost at the goal area when another player slide tackled her and caused her to fall. That angered Tai.

He headed towards him and pushed him off his feet. "What is your problem?" Tai yelled. He grabbed the boy's collar. "Dude, chill out." he responded "Chill out? How am I supposed to chill out after what you just did?" he yelled.

The coach ran to the scene. "Calm down, Kamiya." said the coach. Tai let go of the boy and walked towards Sora and helped her up. "Can you walk?' he asked. Sora put some pressure and a sharp jolt of pain shot through her leg and fell. Tai gabbed and pulled her up. "I got you." he said. He put her right arm over his shoulder and carried her to the bench. "There." he said. He reached for his pack and pulled out a cold compress. He shook it until it got cold enough and set it on her ankle. "Does it feel better?" he asked. "Yeah!" she said. He then grabbed her hand, which caused her to blush, and set it on the pack. "That should do it." he said. Sora smiled with a blush.

Tai had to carry Sora home that afternoon, but he didn't mind. After all, he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. And Sora couldn't believe Tai was being so nice. "You still haven't answered my question." he said as he rode the elevator with Sora next to him. "Which one?" she asked. "If you ever kissed anyone." he responded. Sora then gave a look of recognition. "Now that I remember, no I haven't." she responded. "Why?" They had already reached her floor. "So that I can do this." he said. He brushed his lips against Sora's. She couldn't believe what was happening. But she liked it. She wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and closed her eyes. She never felt anything so amazing in her life. After a moment of kissing, they broke the kiss. "What was that for?" she said in fake anger. "I kissed you." he said with a smile. Sora smiled and grabbed Tai's hand. "Well I have something to tell you mister." she said. "Lay it on me." he said. "I love you." she said. Tai's cheeks started burning, and with his free hand grabbed Sora's other hand. "Well, I love you, too." he said. They looked into each other's eyes and then kissed each other, with little knowledge of who was watching them. "A-hem!" said Mrs. Takenouchi. "Oh God! Mrs. Takenouchi!" Tai yelled. "Bye Sora." Tai said as he ran off. "I love you!" Sora just giggled and looked at her mother. "So what was that?" she asked. "My new boyfriend." Sora responded. "Hmm… I'd liked to meet him in dinner. He seems very nice." Mrs. Takenouchi commented. "Sure. I'll invite him over." Sora Responded. "Now let's head home." Sora smiled and blushed. Her dream has come true.

**OK. NOT MY BEST WRITING. BUT LIKE I SAID IT'S MY FIRST DIGIMON IF THERE'S ANYTHING I CAN DO TO IMPROVE, TELL ME. ALSO PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW.**


End file.
